Artificial wave generators used to produce waves in a swimming pool have been known to comprise a caisson having a plurality of wave-generating chambers, where each chamber communicates with the swimming pool through an underwater passage, and a sealed portion which extends above the water level of the swimming pool. The waves are typically created by selective application of a positive air pressure to one or more generating chambers at preselected intervals through a system of mechanical valves and system ducts. The generator of this type is typically powered by a pressure source driven by an electric motor. In operation, such systems continuously maintain an air pressure and vent the air pressure into the selected chambers when the water reaches the highest level for maximum efficiency. However, the system requires a source of pressure having a very high capacity and pressure head. Efficiency is lost in the generation of the pressure from an electric motor, and in the system of ducts and valves to transport the volume of air to the selected chamber. Additionally, air-powered generators having blower systems typically require significant floor space for the compressor and the associated apparatus, and produce significant noise and vibration.